Just Like The Stories
by MisterYada
Summary: The second volume of a legendary doujin is deep in the exhibition halls of Tokyo Big Sight. In the process of trying to get their hands on it, Konata and Patty get their hands on each other. Lemon, KonataxPatty. MLSF's Fanfic Challenge Round 3.


Author's Notes: We are now on to round 3 of the MLSF's Fanfic Challenge. This round's theme was chosen by yours truly! What is it, you ask? _Konata, Patty, and Hiyori sneak into Comiket the night before it opens. _Instructions are same as before: read, enjoy, repeat for the other entries, and if you feel like joining our community, come on over and vote for who you think was the best. More detailed rules are in the thread.

**Just Like In The Stories**

Hiyori had been sitting in the park for around five minutes now, watching the evening joggers pass by as they took the last precious moments of light to exercise. The dusky orange glowing disc that was the sun was set low behind the tall buildings of the city before her, casting the park into alternating strips of light and shadow. It would be another ten minutes until Konata showed up at the time she specified, but Hiyori made it a point to be early on most things, deadlines for her work not being categorized under _most things._ Besides, her nerves wouldn't settle down. Tomorrow was Summer Comiket.

From the corner of her eye, Hiyori noticed a small bit of movement. Turning her head in the direction of the movement to get a better view with the help of her glasses, it became clear that the movement was a few leaves on nearby bush shaking. Curiosity got the better of the mangaka and she went over to inspect the little disturbance. Her mind was fully set on it being some sort of small animal. She was both right and wrong.

When only a couple steps from said bush, the figure of a person clad in an orange jumpsuit leaped out. Hiyori quickly went into her defensive position out of surprise; huddled on the ground with a hand over her head while the other held out a small spray canister.

"Stay back! I have mace!" Instead of hearing footsteps running off in the other direction, though, she heard giggling.

"You know," started a familiar American accent. "If you're going to threaten us with mace, make sure it doesn't look like a can of Axe."

Hiyori looked up from her crouching position into the blue eyes of her peer, Patty, who wore the jumpsuit that she had noticed before, plus a blue headband. Behind her stood Konata, who was wearing a tan jacket with the same headband around her neck.

Realizing what exactly her friends were wearing, Hiyori just stood up and placed the Axe can in her tote bag. Her expression was blank at the moment, trying to hold back her feelings on what they wore. Through pursed lips, she spoke. "Patty, why are you dressed up like _fish paste_*?"

Patty smiled, not getting Hiyori's play on words. "Well how do you expect us to sneak around if we aren't dressed like ninjas?"

"Sneak around?" Hiyori looked past Patty and pointed at Konata. "What do you have planned?"

A small, mischievous grin made its way on to Konata's face, in the form of a 3 lying on its side. "Well, there's this one famous doujin..."

"That's enough. I already know where you're going with this." As part of a packet sent to all the artists participating in Comiket, there's a list of what each vendor plans to sell. At the top of the list this time was the sequel to an extremely infamous yuri doujin, noted mostly for its greatly detailed 'scenes.'

"Oh, good! Means the debriefing can be skipped. To the train station." Konata was in a good mood. To her, she was initiating the greatest plan ever.

"Why did you make me come to this park if were going over to The Sight? Such a waste of money..." The last part Hiyori mostly whispered to herself.

"Because, we would draw too much attention if we just stood in front of the building." Patty answered for their leader. Konata nodded, feeling her logic need no explanation.

Despite being an otaku almost on level with her two friends, Hiyori couldn't help but see holes in that statement. _So, you wear costumes in the middle of a random park, thinking you won't draw attention, but doing the same thing in front of the building that hosts one of the largest gatherings of __otaku in Japan would be too noticeable?_

Knowing there was no turning back from one of Konata's plans, Hiyori sighed and submitted to her senpai's will. Next stop: Tokyo Big Sight.

-o0o-

"Wow," Patty marveled as she gazed at the two upside down pyramids that the main building of Tokyo Big Sight consisted of, which was bathed in floodlights. "It's so grand looking."

"Haven't you seen it before? I thought Konata helped you here last year," Hiyori asked, who was walking behind the dazzled American girl.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen it lit up at night. It's a monument to Japanese culture that deserves the overuse of electricity for the floodlights!"

"Don't Americans do that for almost anything, though," Konata added, standing next to the foreigner.

"That can be a somewhat dangerous statement, depending on what you're talking about,**" Hiyori said.

"Now you're starting to sound like Kagamin. C'mon Patty. Let's go find a way in." Konata took a hold of Patty's wrist and began pulling her into the shadows.

"Wait! We can just..." Hiyori was too late, and was left alone as her friends went to try, most likely in vain, to break in. Sighing, she continued down the walkway towards the front door of the building.

Before reaching the entrance, Hiyori dug around in her bag, retrieving from it a laminated ID card, complete with name, photo, and barcode. Mostly for show to look official by most of the vendors, the card actually granted access to the buildings on The Sight that Comiket took place in. Most of the big name artists knew this, and took the opportunity to set up their kiosks the day before so they could walk right in and start selling while the smaller circles were scrambling to get their merchandise in order. Hiyori was lucky enough to have that information shared with her last summer by an artist she looked up to, and the result was a wider profit margin the following Winter Comiket.

She slipped the card into the ID scanner, which took a moment to read the barcode. After a few seconds, it flashed a green light and spit the card back out at her. A faint click was heard as the door next to the scanner unlocked. Hiyori quickly slipped inside, assuming that the door being unlocked was a timed event after hours.

Now walking through the empty and darkened entry area, Hiyori was reminded at how big the place was while activating the lantern option on her cell phone. When an endless sea of collectors and otaku roamed the place, it felt small and cramped, but now on her own, she was overwhelmingly aware of its size. The air was comfortably cool now, compared to how sticky-warm it got with the noontime heat working its way into the building paired with what was generated by the large gathering of bodies. Instead of a deafening wall of voices, she could hear as every step she took echoed off the nearby walls and pillars.

Hiyori's feet carried her down the pathway that she had walked so many times before, heading for her booth without even thinking about it. As fate would have it, her booth occupied the same exhibition hall as Konata's goal. Seeing that the partners in crime had not shown up yet, Hiyori began to unpack the boxes holding copies of her latest works. She would have done it earlier that day with the other groups, but the call from Konata stopped her.

After setting several stacks of doujins on the table, a door opening, quite loudly, on the other side of the hall caught her attention. The beam of a flashlight pierced the darkness of the room, waving back and forth until it finally stopped, shining directly into Hiyori's eyes. Her glasses magnified the intensity of the light, causing her to suddenly yelp.

"Konata, she did make it in!" Patty yelled back, a little too loudly for a completely empty showing hall. The source of light began to float towards her position. Only when they had come right up next to the table did Hiyori see the forms of her friends dimly illuminated in the backwash of the flashlight.

"How did you get in so fast," Konata asked once Hiyori recovered from her momentary blindness. While rubbing her eyes, the mangaka answered.

"I tried to tell you before you ran off, I have a pass to get inside. What I want to know is how you got inside." She eyed both girls critically, mentally gauging them to figure out exactly how far they would break the law just to get a peek at this doujin.

"Ah ha! You see, there was an armed guard standing on the other side of the building. He somehow spotted us just as we were about to take him down from behind and tried to fire, but my lightning reflexes saved us as I ducked under and knocked the weapon from his grip. Then he tried to pull a knife on us..." As Konata ran on with her obvious fabrication, Patty just stood next to her, smiling and nodding whenever she was mention. The whole time, Hiyori held back the need to just yell out all the things absolutely wrong with Konata's logic. Once the grand tale was over, Hiyori adjusted her glasses.

"So... you ran into Gramps?" Konata froze in the middle of her pantomimed rendition of her beating the guard in the face.

"Uh... Gramps?"

"He's kind of like a janitor slash security guy. Pretty nice and quite flexible when it comes to helping people around here. He once let me into the maintenance halls so I could get a reference point for a setting of something I was working on. He's bald, but has an epic white beard." Hiyori explained, but she kind of already knew that that was how they had got in.

Konata was looking back and forth, trying to escape the trap that the bespectacled girl had set for her lie. Instead, Patty was the one that came forth. "Yeah, it was him. You really know this place well, huh?"

Hiyori smiled. "Well, you don't come back to a place like this over and over without learning something about it each time. Now let's find that doujin so that if you get busted for being here, it won't be for nothing."

With the other two following close behind, directing the flashlight's beam in front of her so she could see where she was going, Hiyori weaved her way between all the tables that were set up. She knew exactly where it was, but felt it would be fun to lead them on a little. While circling one table a couple times, she began to chat a little.

"So, where do your parents' think you are right now?"

"Here," Konata answered. _Of course Izumi-san has no problem with this._

"Sleeping over at Konata's," was Patty's reply. _Decent cover story._

Hiyori's parents were off on a business trip, so she had full freedom. Obviously though, this was not part of her things to do while the parents were away. Somewhat satisfied with that information, she began to walk the right way again, until they came upon the table with the name tag of the artist hanging from it.

Surprisingly, it had not been set up like others of their caliber. Instead, a stack of boxes just sat in the middle of the open area between their tables. The boxes had the easy lift up tops, instead of having folded over and taped flaps. Packing them that way had a high chance of damaging the goods, since a box cutter or something else sharp could be involved, so it was generally avoided.

Slowly lifting one of the lids, Patty couldn't hold back a squeal of glee. Shimmering in the light was the glossy cover of their treasure. With a slightly trembling hand, she lifted a copy ever so carefully from the box. Her voice held a breathy tone while she spoke. "Whoa. So close to it... actually holding it..." She shifted a bit in her spot and giggled a little. "I think I'm actually getting a little _ excited _from it."

Konata put a hand on Patty's shoulder and gave her a thumbs up. "I know exactly what you mean. I think it's one of the signs of a true otaku woman."

Patty giggled once more and smiled back. "No, I'm not sure..."

"I'm fairly sure I know what you mean," Konata said, a happy tone in her voice, as she stealthily came up behind the blonde and surprised the other two by sticking her hand down the front of Patty's orange pants. The kouhai struggled to escape, but Konata's grip would not let down until her hand came back up. She shined the flashlight directly on it, showing that a couple of her fingers were glistening.

"And that was just touching it. I didn't go any further than that. Good girl Patty!" Konata patted the blue-eyed girl heartily on the back, apparently praising her on her ability to become wet over just seeing a doujin cover. Hiyori had started to back away from the two, both horrified and slightly turned on by what she had just witnessed.

If it wasn't so dark in the room, they probably would have seen the bright red color Patty's face had turned. Not in embarrassment, surprisingly, but due to the fact that she just had her precious spot touched by another girl. And she didn't just enjoy it, but it had turned her on even more. Trying to voice the fact was slightly difficult for her at the moment, as her head was swimming from having had fingers down there besides her own.

"K-Konata! Why would you do that? That was... w-wrong..." Hiyori tried to choke out, the last part sounding obviously forced, but she felt there needed to be a slight voice of reason at the moment. Konata just laughed a bit and winked.

"A little demonstration for your next project. Didn't like it?" Hiyori felt as the proverbial nail shot deep into the center of her forehead.

Konata was about to wipe her fingers on the side of her pants, but was stopped when Patty grabbed her arm. She spoke in a meek, subdued voice, struggling hard to not lapse into her native tongue long enough to ask one question. "Um... do you think you could do that again?"

Almost as if to entice her further into repeating her actions, Patty brought Konata's hand close to her lips and gently suckled on the tip of one of the fingers coated with her taste. It was a somewhat bitter taste, her diet not exactly being the best, but she enjoyed it all the same if it meant being touched again. Something about the feel of another girl touching her just exhilarated her, and once that connection was made, she just wanted more.

Hiyori stood, somewhat mesmerized at the scene before her. Patty kneeling on one knee, lightly sucking on each of Konata's fingers until what made them slick was just her saliva. Almost as if in a trance, she silently sat on the floor and pulled her emergency sketchbook out. Her hand moved on its own with no thought, expertly placing certain lines exactly where they needed to go so as to perfectly replicate her vision.

The blunette had not expected this event, but was certainly not adverse to it. Once Patty had finished cleaning her fingers, she slipped them under her chin and lifted her face upward so she could look into her eyes. The darkness made her iris' gray, but Konata knew they were blue, and thinking of the last time she looked into blue eyes, in a similar situation, made it feel right. "Want me to show you what I know?"

"_Please,_" Patty answered in English, her nearly fully comprehensive Japanese vocabulary now failing her. To her advantage, despite never having turned in a shred of homework done by herself, and never paying attention in class, Konata still had learned some English through some animes that used bits and pieces of it once in a while, and easily understood her blonde friend's small plea.

She leaned forward so that her face was on level with Patty's, and slowly brought her lips closer to the other girl's. Patty did the same, meeting the short girl halfway so that their lips could lock sooner. Konata tried to be gentle, but Patty was eager, almost voracious. Through just that kiss Konata could feel what kind of hunger for contact of that sort she had ignited in the young girl. At once, she felt she had awakened a beast and a blessing.

Slowly Konata encouraged Patty into a reclining position, having her rest her back against the boxes. Pulling away from the kiss for a moment, her fingers found the zipper near the collar of the orange outfit, and pulled it down to reveal a white bra with a small pink ribbon hiding between cleavage and a pale, flat midriff, which fluttered in anticipation.

Whispering gently into Patty's ear, Konata said teasingly, "You forgot the black tee shirt." She giggled before getting a handful of the American girl's ample chest, bra and all. "But this totally makes up for it."

The only audible response she got was a pleased sound, somewhere between a moan and a sharp intake of breath. Patty's body squirmed under her grip, pushing itself into her hand. To tease her further, Konata placed soft kisses all down the side of her neck. Each one raised more goosebumps on the exposed skin of her friend.

Hiyori, who no longer existed in the small world the two entangled girls had created, was watching with the keenest of eyes. Every small detail was caught, even in the minimal light. One small problem kept her from drawing at an optimal pace. Her free hand, instead of holding her sketchbook steady, was now lightly stimulating her as her main hand worked even harder to capture events as they took place.***

Konata was now tracing her fingers down Patty's stomach, every centimeter of nerves that her nails passed over being set ablaze in passion. The next goal of her caressing touch wasn't far off as her fingers worked past the waistband of the pants once more. Both girls giggled slightly when her hand passed over the sparse but soft patch of hair hidden beneath the material.

Finally, the moment Patty was waiting for came again. Playfully, Konata's index finger toyed around with the small nub she felt, knowing full well the jolts of pleasure she was sending all throughout the blonde's body by touching it. What had once been muffled cries from Patty turned into a full on moan as her magic button was being pressed. Konata thought once more of the other blue-eyes, and pressed on even more.

Hiyori's hand was now trembling, hovering on the precipice of orgasm while trying her hardest to not loose track of what her friends were doing. Small cries of happiness came from herself as she continued to dampen her panties. At nearly the same moment, both her and Patty went off, Hiyori snapping the tip of her current pencil.

A symphony of orgasmic moaning echoed through the whole hall. Konata smiled, knowing that such pleasing sounds were created by her efforts. Once both girls had finished, the blunette rested her head next to the heavily panting Patty. Not wanting to be the only one that didn't get off that night, she casually stuck her hand down her own pants.

"K-Konata... w-where did you... you learn that?" Konata looked up at Patty and smiled, before saying something that shocked both of the younger girls.

"Let's just say, there's only one way to make Minami yell.****"

-o0o-

Hiyori sighed, the lack of sleep taking it's toll on such a taxing day. Once all three had recovered, finally got their chance to read the doujin, and left, she barely had enough time to go back home, clean up, and return just before the doors were opened to the public. Fortunately, Konata and Patty agreed to help her the whole day, giving up their chance to go around and buy what they wanted. To Hiyori's dismay, though, they decided to continue wearing the cosplay outfits from the night before.

At around halfway through the day, when most of the customers were taking a break for lunch and such, the Otaku Trio sat back to back in the center of Hiyori's area, all ready to pass out. Just as the artist was about to fall asleep, a lovely and light woman's voice caught her attention.

"Excuse me. Is one of you Tamura-san?" Hiyori shot straight up and was about to answer, but stopped with her jaw agape at who had asked the question.

A woman, somewhere in her mid-twenties, was leaning over the table. Her shoulder-length auburn hair framed her face. Her large and nearly red-colored eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses similar to Hiyori's. She wore a hot pink business jacket that was unbuttoned to show a white tank top underneath, with a matching knee-length skirt. It was Hiyori's idol; Minase Kaoura. The one that had created the doujin that Konata and Patty had worked so hard to see.

"Uh! Ah! Kaoura-san! A great pleasure to see you again! How is your stand doing?" Minase snickered a bit at Hiyori's starch and formal greeting.

"Please, call me Minase. We're peers, so we should address each other as such. And it's doing fine. Nearly sold out, actually. I came over during the lull to see if I could interest you in a trade." Hiyori's interest was piqued, wondering exactly what she had that would interest someone like Minase.

"Sure, Kaoura-sa... Minase. What did you have in mind?" Minase smiled and pulled a small stack of papers from behind her back. Hiyori's eyes went wide at the sudden recognition of them. They were the drawings of Konata and Patty. In the rush to leave so they could get ready, she had left her sketchbook on the floor right in the middle of Minase's area. She also seemed to notice that Minase was looking slightly past her, to the now sleeping pair (who, to her embarrassment, had gone to cuddling each other).

"I would like to keep these. In exchange, I'll give you all signed copies of what I'm selling today. I'll give you a moment to ask your models what they think."

"It's fine," Hiyori answered without hesitation, knowing full well that both Konata and Patty would have sold their souls for just a regular copy, let alone signed. Minase blinked for a moment, then broke into a small fit of laughter.

"Not the modest type they are, I'm guessing. I'll be back with them in a couple minutes." Hiyori nodded and waited patiently. As promised, the older woman returned, three copies in her hand, each branded with the scrawl of her artist's mark. As she handed them over, Minase had one more thing to say.

"Pro tip: if you're going to enjoy the show but still want to draw what happened, a video camera works extremely well."

_Crap! She could tell... But good advice... Wait, with Patty, wouldn't that technically be child p-_

**End**

Author's Notes: Ahhh, feels good exercising the smut writing muscle again. (Not like that, perverts.) Anyway, I'm sure you noticed some asterisks within the story. I shall address them now.

*Naruto is not only the name of the ninja, but is that swirly star shaped thing you see in bowls of ramen in some animes, commonly made of fish paste. In that instance, Hiyori was using it in an insulting manner, knowing that Patty probably wouldn't catch it.

**At one point, there was plans to place giant floodlights on Ground Zero in New York, powerful enough to make enough of a presence as to represent the Twin Towers. Now, I'm as patriotic as my fellow American, but I feel that's a total waste of power.

***If you were watching your friends in a hot lesbian situation, wouldn't you do the same?

****Yes, Minami has blue eyes. Shame on any of my regular readers who would think I'd go the Kagami route with that one!

Also, Minase is an OC. I did no research or anything, just simply made her up on the spot. Any relation to a real doujin artist would be awesome, but highly unlikely.

I hope you enjoyed, and please read the other contestants' entries.


End file.
